Venom
Venom is a supervillain/anti-hero published by Marvel Comics. First appearing in The Amazing Spider-Man #252 (May 1984), it is an alien Symbiote and that bonds to other creatures to survive. Unlike many of its kind, Venom is granted spider-based abilities, due to it's time bonded with the superhero Spider-Man. Venom often serves as a villain to the Wall-Crawler, though has often work with him and other superheroes in order to achieve its own goals. It, likewise, has also worked with supervillains and criminals. Available to players via the Superheroes Unlimited 6.0, Venom can be access by meeting certain conditions and bonding via a Symbiote Chamber. Whilst bonded to the Symbiote, the player will be given a variety of powers and abilities. Backstory The Venom Symbiote is believed to have been created by the Celestial Knull, along with many of its own kind. Using the decapitated head of one of his own, the Celestial created the Symbiotes and sent them to evolve around the Universe. To survive, the Symbiote that would call itself Venom bonded to a variety of hosts to survive and learned a variety of techniques. Eventually arriving on Battleworld, it would bond itself to the superhero Spider-Man by disguising itself as a more powerful black suit. Its time with Spider-Man gave Venom access to a number of other abilities that other Symbiotes could not access, such as wall climbing and web based abilities. However, the parasite also incentivized the hero to user darker techniques and come close to killing criminals on multiple occasions. When Venom's nature began to kill him, Spider-Man decided to rid himself of the parasite and, using a church bell, weakened it enough to remove it. Left to die, Venom instead survived by bonding with disgraced reporter Eddie Brock. Having investigated a crime, Brock had been tricked into reporting a scapegoat until Spider-Man arrested the true culprit. Angered, he accepted to bond with the Symbiote in the hopes of getting revenge on the Wall-Crawler. Using its knowledge of Spider-Man and his alter-ego, Venom attacked and nearly defeated Spider-Man, but was eventually stopped and separated from Brock. Taken to Oscorp for studying, Venom was able to escape and would continually bond with a variety of hosts, including the criminal Scorpion, Spider-Man's high school rival Flash Thompson and Brock's ex-wife Anne Weying. Using these hosts, Venom would engage in various battles with Spider-Man, joined a variety of organizations like the Sinister Six, and gave birth to another Symbiote called Carnage. Though its hatred for the Web-Swinger fuelled it, Venom would also work with him and other heroes, often to stop greater threats than it. In the Mod The Venom Symbiote can be accessed through the Symbiote Chamber, but will require the player to have committed to the Wall-Crawler legacy. When the player ejects to bond with it, the Symbiote will mutate itself into the Venom symbiote. Upon ejecting it, the Venom Symbiote will grant the Health 20, Strength 18 , Speed 5 whilst sprinting, Acrobatics 1 and Regeneration 1. It will also grant them Fortitude 1, Water Breathing 10, Vacuum Adaptation, and a weak Symbiote Awareness. Additionally, the Venom Symbiote will make the player bulletproof and immune to Poison, Hunger, Wither, Radiation and Fall Damage. However, it will be weak to sonic blasts, heat-based attacks, fire and lava. Though upgrading, Venom's abilities can be upgraded to Strength 24, Speed 8, Acrobatics 5, Fortitude 5, Regeneration 2 and Strong Symbiote Awareness The Venom Symbiote can be upgraded through the Symbiote Chamber, allowing them to activate powers and rank up the Symbiote level. These can be upgraded and assigned to various key bindings, allowing the player to customize Venom. At Tier 1, the Venom Symbiote can learn to toggle its awareness of other Symbiotes, transform to its Symbiote form, shield itself, roll, heal other guild members, dash, leap, perform an arm recoil, grab from afar and climb walls. At Tier 2, it will be able bite, crate arm blades, use its tentacles to chock opponents, entangle enemies and project symbiote shards. Tier 3 will allow Venom to web swing, create web cocoons, create an area of entanglement and negate its weakness to fire. Finally, at Tier 4, the Symbiote will be able to camouflage itself, fly for short periods of time, control its regeneration and become more resistant to sonic attacks. These abilities are either assignable or will active passively, though entanglement and area of entanglement are assignable to only the Special Ability Key. Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Marvel Category:Symbiotes Category:Spider-Man